1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to fiberoptic connectors and to devices for joining connectors to the ends of optical fibers, and more particularly to a fiberoptic connector assembly and to a device which swages the metallic core of a fiberoptic connector around an optical fiber to join the connector and optical fiber together.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
A fiberoptic connector assembly includes a fiberoptic connector that is engaged to the end of an optical fiber. In the prior art, the engagement is generally achieved through the utilization of an adhesive, such as epoxy, to hold the optical fiber within the optical fiber bore of the fiberoptic connector. A disadvantage of such prior art connection methods is that the engagement process is time consuming while waiting for the epoxy to harden and the optical fiber can be non-centrally disposed within the optical fiber bore. Following the curing of the epoxy adhesive, the rearward end of such prior art assemblies may be crimped, such that a portion of the fiberoptic connector is mechanically engaged to a rearwardly projecting portion of the optical fiber.